In the provision of couplers for model trains, the object of accurate simulation requires the parts to be quite small, compounding the difficulties in manufacture, reliability of operation, and durability throughout a long useful life. Also, prior model train couplers tended to impart resultant lateral forces to the trucks and cars, which increased wear and frequency of damage, as well as increasing rolling drag, which results in less pulling power, less speed and more tendency to derail.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents, most of which illustrate the above-mentioned problems:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. U.S. PAT. NO. ______________________________________ 2,631,740 3,662,489 2,868,393 3,831,776 3,134,489 3,939,989 3,140,783 4,098,411 3,140,784 4,335,820 3,564,766 ______________________________________